


Hurricane Brock: News Reports

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Gen, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: There has been a long fabled Hurricane that goes by the name of Brock. Brock formed in April of this year, and already has ravaged D.C., Long Island, and now Boston as we speak. Hockey humor FTW!





	Hurricane Brock: News Reports

Thursday, April 25, 2019 12:10 AM  
WASHINGTON, D.C.,- What seemed like a decided hockey game at Capital One Arena turned into tragedy in the wee hours of the morning.

The long-fabled Hurricane Brock had once touched down, with D.C. in its eye back on the 11th of this same month (April), and just before 8PM, the storm moved Eastward, striking right at the home of the defending SC champs.

The toll is still rising by the minute, but now, these are the beloved D.C. sports icons whose lives were taken in this sudden-death storm:

*Alex Ovechkin, Captain, Washington Capitals

*Tom Wilson

*Braden Holtby, Goalie, Washington Capitals

*Carl Hagelin

...and countless devoted fans who just wanted to see their teams defend the(ir) cup.

As of now, the plans to rebuild, or even how to rebuild Capital One Arena is still in consideration.

But it's not over yet. Brock is expected to continue its destructive path straight into Long Island, N.Y..

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Those poor,poor, Islanders. I will have an article about NY, and possibly Boston!


End file.
